The Monkey King (Origin Comics)
The Monkey King is yet another series within Origin Comics written by GazzaB9. The series is very loosely based on Journey to the West, and follows a talking, human-like monkey child named Kong, who is the king of the monkeys. He meets a young woman and decides to go along with her on many adventures. Publication History Gazza found out something he liked to watch was based on Journey to the West and decided to research it. After finding out quite a lot about the story, Gazza decided to make his own series based on it. The series remained basically unchanged from the creation all the way to the pitch. Issues Vol 1 #"Birth of the King": One day, a monkey is born in the jungle. This monkey looked very different from all others, and was given the name "Kong". The leader of Kong's tribe came to the child, and revealed he is the way he is because Kong is the monkey king. Kong grew up very happy with his life, but was always told never to leave the tribe, as people would come after him. When Kong reaches the age of ten, he decides enough is enough, and decides to leave the tribe. Everyone tries to talk him out of it, but he uses his role as king to make them let him go. However, before he goes, the leader of the tribe gives him a parting gift, a staff which can grow and shrink at Kong's will. Kong thanks the leader before setting out on his journey. #"Sue Comes to Town": A woman named Sue Bajie is driving through a path through the jungle, looking for adventure, when her car suddenly breaks down. She gets extremely angry at this, but stops when she hears someone speaking to her. This person turns out to be Kong, who has no idea what her car is. Sue is now freaking out because of the fact a monkey is speaking to her, but Kong explains he is the Monkey King, so he can speak to both humans, monkeys, and apes. Sue, still panicking, throws a rock at Kong, but Kong just slightly flinches, claiming the rock just gave him a slight fuzzy feeling in his head. After this, Sue realizes Kong is very powerful, and that with her car broken she might need some help on her journey. She asks Kong to come with her, claiming she will do anything for him if he does. However, Kong just stares at her, blinks, and goes back to poking the car. But then Kong asks where Sue's from, and when she explains, Kong agrees to go with her, under the condition she shows him her home after all this is over. They then set out on their quest for adventure, beginning with Kong using his staff to jump them out of the jungle. #"Jing Wu, The Mountain Man": Sue and Kong are crawling up the side of a mountain, with Kong claiming the reason he isn't using his staff is because "climbing is good for the legs". Eventually, while climbing, they come across a strange man in a mask holding a yuèyáchǎn. He reveals his name to be Jing Wu, and that he's been in this mountain for years, trying to discover spiritual enlightenment. He used to be a monk, but was banished after he accidentally broke a thousand year old vase in a rage fit. He now wears the mask because he believes anyone who sees his face will be considered unpure in the eyes of the Heavens. Kong and Sue ask Jing Wu to come with them on their journey, but he doesn't want to. Kong tries to talk him in to it, but Jing Wu isn't listening. This makes Kong more and more angry until he attempts to fight him. Jing Wu agrees to fight as long as they leave him alone if he wins. The two then begin their battle, which shows that, even though he's a child, Kong can keep up with Jing Wu and eventually, actually manages to defeat him. After his defeat, Jing Wu agrees to go with them, thinking he may find spiritual enlightenment on the journey. #"Kong Vs The Rhino King": Kong, Sue, and now Jing Wu continue their journey. While walking to a village to eat, Sue makes it clear she has an obsession with men, as she tries to flirt with Jing Wu the whole time, but Jing Wu pays her no mind. They eventually make it to a village and stop at a restaurant. After filling up, they get ready to rest, only for a group of criminals to mug everyone in the village. Kong stands up for the villagers, but the gangsters claim Kong stands no match to their boss. After this, Kong punches a boulder so hard it breaks. This causes the criminals to run away in fear, droping the villagers' stuff while doing so. However, this invokes the wrath of the criminal's boss, the Rhino King. He turns out to be a giant rhino man, who challenges Kong to a fight. Kong accepts, and the two begin their battle. However, it becomes clear that Kong isn't the undergod, Rhino King is. The fight ends in Rhino King running away just like his men did, swearing to never coming back. After this, Kong and his friends are thanked by the village, who give him a map to "the Treasures of Heaven". The group then realize they finally have a quest to go out on. #"Golden Iron": Kong, Sue and Jing Wu end up getting slightly lost while looking for the Treasures of Heaven, so they decide to rest in a seemingly abandoned home. However, as it turns out the home does have an owner, an old man named Xin Zang. Xin demands to know what they're doing here, but none of them answer. Because of this, Xin decides to fight them. He manages to defeat both Sue and Jing Wu, but then notices Kong. He begins chanting "Golden Iron, Iron in Gold" over and over, which gives Kong a massive headache. This makes Xin realize that Kong is the Monkey King. After this, Xin allows the team to rest there, as he explains that he was good friends with the 13th incarnation of the Monkey King. He explains much about the Monkey Kings and who they are, revealing a monkey/ape who is the reincarnation of the very first Monkey King will be the new one. The team thank Xin before leaving, as they leave Kong claims Xin is a very strange man, not because he knows so much about the Monkey Kings, but because the 13th Monkey King died two hundred years ago, meaning Xin is either old and crazy, or just really, really old. #"Mask of the Bone Demon": Kong, Sue, and Jing Wu are camping out in the middle of the night in a desert, with Sue once again trying to get Jing Wu date her. Jing Wu doesn't pay much attention to her, as he is keeping the fire bright. However, while Kong is sleeping, they are attacked by a well dressed man in a skull mask, who reveals he is a demon named the Bone Demon. The Bone Demon reveals he is also searching for the Treasures of Heaven, and that he will stop at nothing to get it. Sue manages to wake Kong up, who decides to fight Bone Demon just so he can get back to sleep. The two have a large battle, during which Kong once again shows how strong he is when he punches Bone Demon so hard the sand around them creates a dust cloud. In the end, Kong manages to defeat Bone Demon, who decides to leave, claiming he doesn't even care that he lost, as he has everything he wants in Hell, though it is obvious he cares deeply about his loss. #"The Cave of Spiders": Kong, Sue and Jing Wu follow the map to a cave they must walk through to get closer to the treasure. However, while there, Sue ends up getting seduced by what looks and sounds like a very handsome man in the shadows. Jing Wu is also called forward by what sounds like a woman who needs help. Kong also has a run in with a strange woman, but ignores her and walks to the end of the cave, where he sees Jing Wu and Sue have been stuck on a large spider web. The woman then transforms in to a giant spider herself, revealing it also wants the Treasures of Heaven. The spider is giving a long speech about why it wants the treasure, but Kong asks the spider to hurry up. This makes the spider so angry it tries to kill Kong, who simply hits the spider so hard it splats instantly. He cuts his friends down and they leave the cave, with Sue claiming she'll never find a good man on this journey. #"Jade Rabbit on the Moon": On the moon there is a rabbit named the Jade Rabbit who pounds the Elixir of Life and works under the moon goddess Chang'e. One day, she gets bored of pounding the elixir and is granted a day off to travel to Earth. On Earth, Sue is packing up the team's camping equipment when the Jade Rabbit shows up. She explains who she is, and reveals she wants to fight someone, specifically someone very strong. Both Jing Wu and Sue agree that Kong is their strongest member, and he agrees to fight the Jade Rabbit. The two begin their fight with punching each others fists so hard it causes a massive burst which makes the clouds part. The two then show themselves to be on equal footing, as they are just as fast, strong and agile as each other. The fight lasts to the night time, where both Kong and the Jade Rabbit have become so tired they just lightly push each other to knock each other over. However, Jade Rabbit gets a burst of energy when she realizes she has to get back to work on the moon. She thanks Kong for a challenging fight, as Chang'e floats down and carries her back to the moon. As soon as she leaves, Kong passes out on the ground, claiming he needs a nap. #"Kong's Antithesis": The team finally make it to the cave that the Heavens of Treasure are being kept in. They enter it and are almos instantly attacked by a strange hooded person about Kong's hight. Kong and the mysterious stranger battle each all the way down the stares of the cave. Kong kicks the stranger in to Jing Wu, who throws him in to a wall, with Sue then taking his hood off. The man is revealed to be another monkey, named Macaque, who can also speak and seems to have the same strength level as Kong. Macaque reveals that he was born as Kong's antithesis, hence why he can also speak human. Macaque then reveals he is here for the Treasures of Heaven, which turns out to be a giant room full of and made of gold. However, Kong, Sue and Jing Wu are determined to stop Macaque, as he wishes to use the gold for selfish reasons. Macaque then lunges at the team, ready to fight. #"Battle of Monkeys": Macaque fights Sue first, managing to beat her with not much force, he struggles with Jing Wu but manages to come out on top, and once again, Macaque and Kong's fight lasts the longest. The two manage to fight each other back out of the cave, during which they throw large rocks at each other, slam each other in to walls, and fall down stares. While outside, Kong and Macaque struggle with each other, both attempting to knock the other off a cliff. Macaque claims that Kong and him are evenly mached, and that their fight could last for all eternity. However, just then, Sue and Jing Wu show up and knock Macaque off the cliff. They return back to the cave, where they split the gold between themselves before splitting up. Jing Wu goes off to meditate in the mountains, Sue returns home to the city, and Kong goes off to train with Xin Zang. #"The Old Man's Shanty": Xin Zang is outside his house, meditating when Kong suddenly shows up in front of him. Kong explains how he wants to train with Xin Zang to become stronger, as he wants to defeat bigger and badder enemies. Xin agrees to train Kong, even though his heart isn't really in the right place. The first thing Xin does is pull out a sword and cut a mountain in half. This makes Kong very impressed and excited, with Xin claiming Kong's training with him will be over once Kong is able to defeat Xin in combat. Kong instantly tries to fight Xin, who simply slaps him away. Kong then asks what he has to do to defeat Xin, so Xin tells him in the form of a shanty, which reveals Xin wants Kong to train with three other warriors, which Kong goes off to do. #"A Tale of Kings and Animals" (crossover with Minerva Smith, Animal Hero): Minerva Smith is scrolling through the internet when she comes across an article on a talking monkey in another country. Curious about the monkey, she decides to use one of the Super Project (a team she works for)'s jets to fly there. She finally makes it to the country, where she instantly finds the monkey. Or rather, he finds her. He introduces himself as Kong, before asking if she is a warrior. Minerva isn't sure how to answer the question, but Kong just assumes she is and tells her his story. He then stares at her for a second, pokes her stomach, and asks if she's a girl. This obviouslly makes her very annoyed and confused, but there isn't time for any of that, as they are almost attacked by a mountain lion. Kong smacks the lion with his staff before grabbing Minerva and running away, while Minerva berates him for hitting an animal. Meanwhile, the mountain lion gets up and reveals she wants to eat Kong and Minerva, believing eating them will give her their powers, and that she will let nothing stand in her way. #"The Monkey and The Goddess" (crossover with Athena): After the events of Fight and Resolve, Athena and Kong are having tea. During which, Kong flicks Athena's hair and pokes just bellow her chest before saying she's a girl. This makes Athena very confused, but she continues drinking. Meanwhile, Lyssa is speaking to a twenty foot scorpion, named the Scorpion Demon, who fires Lyssa before going off to fight Athena and Kong herself. Later, Kong rides on Athena's shoulders, constantly asking where they're going when they are suddenly attacked by the Scorpion Demon. They have a short fight which ends in Scorpion Demon saying she is going to kill the both of them, just because she's bored. However, the fight ends in Athena throwing her sword to Kong, who puts it at the end of his staff and extends it right through Scorpion Demon's head. This kills her and makes her drop the two. They get their weapons back and just then Lyssa reappears. She claims she is here to kill them, but then notices they have just killed the Scorpion Demon. Lyssa instantly changes her mind and runs away. After this, Athena calls Kong a very good hearted kid, before leaving to go back home. #"Science" (crossover with Atom Man): John Hill is hired by the Super Project to investigate Count Alexei Popov, who is traveling to find treasure in another country, as he the Super Project believe him to be a terrorist. He follows Popov to the country, and tries to follow him to the treasure, but is stopped by Kong, who asks if he is a warrior. Hill claims you could call him that and tries to get away, but Kong asks him more and more questions, which ends in Hill telling Kong everything about his mission. This makes Kong very happy, claiming he "can't wait to punch the count in the schnoz". This confuses Hill to no end, and he ends up yelling at Kong, who isn't sure what's going on. This all ends in Popov revealing himself to them, and attempting to capture them, but Hill and Kong manage to get away from Popov, who chases after the two with his men. During the chase, Popov mentions the fact he's looking for the Treasures of Heaven, and Kongs stops everyone to tell Popov he sealed away the Treasures of Heaven and that there is no way to get to them anymore. Popov isn't very happy about this, and Hill claims he can just go home, but Popov claims that if he can't have the treasure, he'll just have to kill the both of them. #"Kong's Training Finally Begins!": Kong returns to Xin Zang and tells him his story, impressing Xin Zang. Xin Zang then has Kong meditate all night without any sleep or food. The next morning, Kong somehow feels more refreshed than ever, with Xin revealing that Kong has a massive build up of Qi, which allowed him to go all night without sleeping or eating, and that there is much more he can do with Qi if he trains with Xin, though it could take years for Kong to reach Xin's level. Never the less, Kong agrees to train with Xin even if it does take years. Over the course of the next few days, Xin has Kong do strange things, such as walk up a mountain with a large rock on his back, or have him bend his legs over a peace of wood for two hours. The final thing he does with Kong for that week is strap a boulder to his back and just have him walk around like that for the whole day. The next day, Xin takes the boulder off Kong's back, making Kong pirk up. He then has Kong break a massive rock, much larger than both of them, which Kong does in three hits. Xin proclaims that Kong is ready, and gives Kong a poster of the "World's Strongest" tournament, which will determine who the strongest man in the world is, making Kong smile. #"Try Outs" #"The World's Strongest Part I" #"The World's Strongest Part II" #"The World's Strongest Part III" Characters *Kong *Sue Bajie *Jing Wu *Xin Zang Trivia *Acording to the writer, the story takes place very far away from the other comics, hence why everything is much stranger and there are no cities. Category:Comics Category:Origin Comics